Technical Field
This disclosure relates to selecting variable message signs (VMS). More particularly, this disclosure relates to personalized VMS delivered to a driver of a vehicle via an on-board display.
Description of Related Art
Variable Message Signs (VMS) are a tool used in traffic management, alerting drivers to dangers, travel times, missing persons, etc. VMS are generally displayed on large electronic billboard signs visible to drivers as they pass the signs. VMS helps to modify driver behavior by suggesting actions based on current road or weather conditions. Studies in various cities show that 30-80% of drivers respond to VMS messages. These signs perform a vital function of alerting drivers to potentially proximate dangers or hazardous conditions, thus averting many accidents each year.